Total Charmed Island
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: What if you found out you were adopted? What if  you found out your real mom is dead and was a witch, one of the Charmed Ones? What if you found out your half witch half whitelighter? Well it's exactly what happened to me, Courtney Penelope Halliwel.
1. Chapter 1

Total Charmed Island

**Author's Note: Another unusual crossover. Enjoy! :)**

Prologue

Courtney's Point Of View

I slowly took a deep breath my face illuminated by candle light. I open my eyes and lock eyes with aunt Piper from my position in the five-pointed star drawn on the floor. "Focus your magical energy on just one thing at a time for now." she advises. My eyes then shift to aunt Phoebe. She opens her mouth and says "You can do it Court." encouragingly. Those words make me feel more confident and I can feel my magic slowly shifting to one task...finding this damn demon!

My eyes then shift to aunt Paige she says "You've almost got the location Court." "Just concentrate." Uncle Leo says when my eyes shift to him. 'You can do it Court.' my mom's ghost says to me in my mind and her spirit essence appears next to Piper. I close my eyes and focus on the demon. My view goes to space as I look at the Earth. My gaze narrows in on North America, then Canada, then British Columbia, then Vancouver, then on 4953 Courts Road. I open my eyes with a start and say "They're in 4953 Courts Road. They have a white lighter and his charge."

"Well what are we waiting for." Phoebe says as she and Paige gather up the potions and we orb to the location I found. We or b into a house and see the white lighter an his charge tied to poles. Ten demons standing in front of them glaring at them. The demons whirl around when we orb in. One demon throws a fireball at me but I catch it and throw it back. It eruptes in flames and is destroyed. I look over to see Piper blow up two demons, Phoebe throw a potion at a demon and the demon erupts in flames. Leo uses his whitelighter powers to vanquish three demons. Paige catchs a fireball a demon threw at her and throws it back destroying two demons.

I blow up one demon and use my whitelighter powers to vanquish the last demon. You may be wondering why I'm doing this. This is my normal everyday life, vanquishing demons and saving innocents. This is the normal life for me Courtney Penelope Halliwel daughter of Prue Halliwel. The now dead oldest Charmed One.

**I just made up the location 4953 Courts Road. It's not a real place.**


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

Courtney's POV

I looked down at the page in 'The Book of Shadows'. Banshees, they seem like a hard thing to vanquish. 'Maybe Heather's a banshee' I thought with a grin. 'I wonder how everyone is, especially Duncan.' I thought my grin faltering. 'Well there's no sense in thinking about this now.' I think concentrating on 'The Book' again. I flip through the pages until I come to vampires. "Okay, to kill a vampire you have to drive a stake through its heart.' I say out loud.

I walk downstairs to see my Aunt Piper, her husband Leo, their kids Wyatt being the oldest, Chris is the middle child, and Melinda is the youngest, my Aunt Phoebe, her husband Coop, their oldest child Prue, their middle child Pandora, and their youngest child Penelope 'Penny', my Aunt Paige, her husband Henry, their oldest child Patricia, their twins Payton and Philippa, and their youngest child Henry Jr.

Looking around at my family I got the attention of my aunts and told them "I found out how to kill a vampire you have to drive a stake through its heart, but where are we going to find a stake."

"Don't worry we'll get one and this came for you in the mail today sweetie." Piper said and handed me an envelope. (I forgot to mention this, Courtney lives in Halliwell manor with Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.)

I looked at the front of the envelope saw who it was from and gasped. "It's from Chris and the producers of Total Drama Island!" I say in shock.

"Isn't that the reality TV show you were on?" Payton asks. "Yes, but I don't see why they're contacting me now." I answer. "Well don't just stand there, open it, see what they want!" Phoebe exclaims.

I open the envelope and scan through the letter. "Well what does it say?" Melinda asks getting impatient. "They want me to go back for another season." I say my eyes widening. "You should go." Paige says smiling. "You never know it could be fun." Leo says.

"Oh, yeah, sure it'll be tons of fun to see a psychotic insane Izzy, a fire juggling Beth who is horrible at fire juggling, a rude, obnoxious, narcissistic, bitchy, Heather." I say sarcastically.

"Just at least go and try and fun. If you're having a hard time we'll find a way to get you out." Piper says taking a hold of my shoulders and giving me a small shake. "Ok, fine I'll go." I say sighing in defeat.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been having a major case of writer's block and computer problems. The freaking computer won't even turn on. . Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have suggestions on how the reunion between Courtney and the rest of the campers should go I would really, really appreciate it. The writer's block isn't letting up much.**

**Bye, Pay ;)**


	3. Departures and Arrivals

Chapter 3: Departures and Arrivals

**AN: I'm on my way to Panama City Beach right now. I'm typing this on my mom's laptop right now. I've been sitting in this car for three hours and have to listen to my Aunt Susan sing. And even worse I've to sit in the car for three and half more hours. (Still have to listen to Aunt Susan sing, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! Well, crazier. ;) ) My legs are sore and I'm in the middle of nowhere. Well enough of my ramblings, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the Total Drama Series. I'll only own the black cherry smoothie I'm drinking and the idea. So don't sue!**

Courtney's POV

I was in my room packing when my Aunts came into my room. "Courtney, sweetie are you sure your okay with going to do this season?" Phoebe asks sitting on the bed. "Yes I'm sure." I say zipping up my suitcase.

It's been four days since I'd gotten the letter and my opinion had changed. I would be able to see the actual good friends I made and be able to say I have a huge and awesome family.

"Well if you want to get out of this you just call us." Piper says sitting next to me. "Okay, I know." I say getting my shoulder bag and putting everything I need in it.

"We'll watch the episodes every week." Phoebe says smiling. "We promise." Paige says putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders. "Oh, and Courtney if demons give you any trouble just call us and we'll come help you or get you anything you'll need to deal with them."Piper says putting a hand on my knee and giving it a squeeze.

"Courtney it's time to go." Leo says standing in the doorway. I grab my suitcase and walk downstairs. "I'll miss you guys." I say to my immensely large family. I give my Aunts a hug and give Chris, who I became close to, a hug.

I walk out to the car and put my suitcase in the trunk. I walk around the side and get in the passenger seat. I wave to my family as we drive away. It takes about forty-five minutes to drive to the airport.

I walk to the entrance, turn around and wave at Leo before walking inside. I go through security before coming to the gate and getting on the plane. I stow my suitcase in the compartment above my head and sitting down. I pull out my iPod and put the headphones on. Evanescence's 'Whisper' plays through the headphones. I lean my head on the window and look out at the sky for the rest of the flight.

Three Hours Later

The plane lane lands and I grab my suitcase. I go through baggage claim and walk out of the airport. I spot the limo and the rest of the TDI cast. I see Chris turn around and spot me and he says "Here's our final arrival Courtney!" giving his usual smile.

They all turn to look at me as I walk over. "Whoa, Courtney what happened to your wardrobe?" Bridgette asks with wide eyes. I look at my outfit; black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with outlines of flowers and the word _Charmed _in scrawled cursive all done in silver, a black leather jacket, and black leather lace-up boots. I'd grown my hair down to the middle of my back and it had gotten slightly darker, I'd died a stripe of purple on the right side of my face in my hair too.

"Well, my wardrobe and appearance changed along with my personality. And finding out I was adopted and going to live my biological family sure as hell helped the process." I say leaning against the limo and scoffing at everybody's expressions. 'And finding out I'm half- witch half -white lighter helped too.' I think while biting my lower lip.

"You're adopted?" Heather says sneering.

"Yeah, what's it to you bitch?" I say glaring at her. Heather just gapes at me. I roll my eyes and get in the limo slamming the door behind me. I see Chef put my suitcase in the trunk and everybody files into the limo. I ignore the stares from everyone and lean my head against the window as we drive to the dock where the boat that will take us to the island is.

We arrive at the docks and get out of the limo, grab our luggage and get on the boat that'll take us to the island. I find a secluded spot and listen to my iPod for the trip.


End file.
